Task Force Sierra: Blood and Lies
by UnknownArtyom
Summary: Jurron Titus is a young, rookie Spectre under the tutelage of his mentor Sahna. What seemed to be a normal drug bust turns into a deadly case. Jurron finds out that it isn't like the vids, Spectres aren't invincible. OC.
1. Drug Bust

The artificial sun rises on the Citadel's Presidium, showing off the beautiful, yet repetitive set of white buildings that stretch into the the air, high above the ground. Time to get up.

I stand up slowly, and stretch to release the tension that had built up in my body overnight. I then walk over to the dining area of my apartment with a brisk pace that feels surprisingly good. All of a sudden, my Omni-Tool beeps, and I see that I had gotten a message. I open it immediately.

**-Jurron**

**The Council have given us a new mission. Meet me at the Cafe Venice, near your apartment. I'll explain when you get here.**

**- Sahna T'lari.**

Looks like my day off wasn't going to happen after all. Sahna was my mentor. I've been a Spectre for just over three months now, but the Council still want me on a leash. This is more than likely because of my loose cannon attitude in some situations. On my last op, I killed a Human that was meant to be brought in for questioning, in my defence, he killed a child.

I quickly grab an energy bar and eat it, I would need the energy today.

Next, I dash into the shower. I let the hot water run over me for a moment before swiftly cleaning myself and exiting. I dry myself off and slip into my armour.

My armour was the Rosenkov Materials Titan Light Armour. It has a digital camouflage pattern. I choose not to take my helmet with me.

After this, I go to my weapons locker and pick out my Spectre Grade sniper rifle, handgun, assault rifle, and shotgun. I may be getting a bit too geared up for our meeting, but you can never be too careful.

I exit my apartment, locking the door behind me. After bolting down the stairs, I see my friend Markus Coleman at the reception desk.

"See you later Jurron, no doubt off to save the Galaxy again." He jokes, however I get the last word as I leave.

"It's a Turian thing." I say with a laugh before leaving.

After getting outside, I take a left down an alleyway and keep walking. I pass a few shady looking Salarians, but I pay no attention to them. I eventually see the cafe, situated on the corner of a row of buildings. I walk over and see Sahna sitting at a table, sipping a cup of tea, by the looks of it.

She was an early Asari Matron, but still had decades of combat experience. Her skin was a light blue. She had deep green eyes that hardly showed any emotion. She was usually cold to people, me being an exception at points, but at the same time was a pleasant person. Today she was wearing dark blue armour, with black trims.

"You're late." She deadpans.

"I believe the term is fashionably late, Sahna." I joke, in my defence, it was meant to be my day off.

"Don't push me Jurron, this was meant to be my day off too." She snaps in response to my sarcastic comment, I calmly take a seat and brush off the hostility.

"Okay, anyway, why did the Council drag us away on our day off?" I ask and she frowns.

"We're being tasked with busting a red Sand deal, we need to take the dealer alive. Apparently it's not a big drug operation." She summarizes, with a tut.

"Seriously, a red sand deal? Sending two Spectres on a job that a squad of C-Sec officers could do. That sounds like a bad allocation of resources." I groan and she nods.

"That's what I told the Council, but they weren't having any of it. I have a feeling this is punishment for your actions in our last op." She moans, pointing a finger in my direction.

"That sick bastard killed a child!" I exclaim with venom. Her face softens.

"I know Jurron, but death is too easy of a punishment for people like that." She says quietly.

"Yeah...Anyway, where and when are we going to break up this deal?" I ask and she smirks.

"Now, we're taking a trip to Zakera ward." She replies and I laugh.

"Alright let's go then." I say with false enthusiasm.

She nods and we walk over to her sky-car. She opens it, and we both climb inside, upon starting the engine, I had a thought.

"What's the plan for this op then?" I ask curiously and she chuckles.

"We're both going to be using sniper rifles. Mine is using a special type of ammunition that will tranquilize our target. You are going to be picking off the goons that come for the deal. Sound good?" She says, she seemed to have planned a while in advance, but that wasn't possible.

"Sounds perfect." I chuckle, making my mandibles flare slightly.

"Remember, don't fire until after I do. Once I fire, you are weapons free." She reminds me and I nod.

"Got it." I confirm and she smiles.

"I still trust you, even after what happened last time." She whispers and I nod.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I say with gratitude.

She smiles, however we spend the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. Eventually, the vehicle sets down on the rooftop of a factory building, we both step out and she gives me a sharp look.

"Get your rifle ready, they should be here in a few minutes." She commands and I nod.

I take out my sleek, black sniper rifle, and it unfurls in my hands. I take out an ammunition block of anti-personal rounds, I push the block into the rifle until I hear a click. I then switch off the safety catch, I'm ready.

We both lay down in the prone position, overlooking the area where the deal would be done. I see seven unarmoured figures approach the centre of a courtyard down below and they begin speaking.

"These are our guys, I'm going to neutralize the target, then you're weapons free, Intel suggests these guys are armed, take no chances." She explains, I only nod.

After a few seconds, she controls her breathing, then a crack resonates across the area. The man in the middle of the group collapses. My turn. Almost as soon as he hits the floor I take my aim, I sight a Batarian running away from the group. I track his movement and aim ahead of him, I pull the trigger and after a few seconds he crashes to the ground.

I then shift my aim to a fleeing Asari, I breath in deeply and pull the trigger, her body jolts, she stops running, and falls onto her back. Another loud bang echoes around and Sahna had quickly switched ammo type. She was ruthless and effective. Her target was a human woman, she didn't survive the shot.

I fire at another target and they drop. However, we were one body short. I scan the area and I hear the sound of a weapon firing, then a round ricochets off of the side of the building we are on.

"Sniper, do you see them Jurron?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Negative, we should change position-" My words are cut off by her firing a shot and I assume she hit her target.

"No need. Come on, let's go get our guy." She says with a cocky grin plastered on her face and I chuckle.

I attach my sniper rifle onto my back after compressing it again, I take out my assault rifle as we slowly make our way down the stairwell of the building. I am constantly checking our six to make sure we don't get ambushed, there's little chance, but always a risk. We eventually make it into the courtyard, I scan the rooftops and alleyways. Looks like nobody's around after all.

We walk over to the sleeping body of our target, he was a Salarian male, probably young.

"You stay with the target, I'll go get the car." She says, I almost mentioned that we probably should've brought it down first, but I don't.

She jogs back into the building and I wait idly, but suddenly I hear footsteps. I spin around and see a man holding a pistol, I take aim but before I can fire, he fires three rounds at me, however they simply bounce off my shields. I drop my assault rifle and I feel a tingle up my spine, blue energy envelopes my hand and I throw my arm to the right, causing the man to slam into the wall of the building. I didn't use much power, I didn't want to kill him, yet. I take out my handgun and press it violently against his temple.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" I growl and the fear was evident in his eyes.

"I can tell you about my boss! Please don't kill me!" He pleads and I think for a few moments. I pick up his handgun, click a button, and I yank out the ammo block before casually tossing it aside.

"Fine, I'm bringing you in for questioning." I grunt, the kid was sputtering and crying.

All of a sudden, I hear the engine of a vehicle, Sahna lands the car next to me and steps out. She walks over to me, hips swaying from side to side.

"Now what do we have here?" She asks me in a curious tone. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Just another dumb kid, he tried to get the drop on me. He said if I don't kill him he'll tell us about his boss, not a bad deal." I answer and she chuckles.

"Not a bad deal at all, good work Jurron. Let's take him down to C-Sec, they should let us use one of their interrogation rooms." She replies and I nod.

I walk over to my assault rifle, and I pick it up off of the ground. I compress it before placing onto one of the magnetic locks on the back of my armour. I then handcuff the young man who assaulted me, he looks at me with a scowl, but I shrug it off. I then handcuff our unconscious suspects and step into the vehicle as Sahna puts the suspects in the back seat, I admired that woman, she was strong and was a solo Spectre before I'd shown up.

"I don't think that was too much hassle, what about you?" She asks, cutting of my train of thought.

"No, it was a simple mission. Although, if we're following up on the Intel he gives us then it could get more complicated." I answer and she nods.

She hums, thinking to her self. She then stops suddenly and looks at me.

"We shouldn't have a problem with that, C-Sec are likely to take over this investigation." She concludes, I nod involuntarily.

"You're right Sahna, I don't know why I was even worrying." I say, my mandibles flare and I chuckle.

"We're nearly there now, you take them in, they'll probably keep them in cells for a few days." She says, frustration showing on her face.

We arrive, and I jump out of the car when it's still slightly off of the ground, much to Sahna's annoyance. I collect the suspects out of the back of the vehicle and haul them into the station. The one who we knocked out is slung over my shoulder, whilst the other walks of his own accord. I see a familiar face at the front desk, Officer Banks, a human male with short black hair and a muscular build.

"Hey Jurron, long time no see. What do you need?" He asks with a grin, this man was a friend of my 'parents'.

"I need you to take these two men into custody, prepare them for questioning." I say, he must've noticed a tinge of annoyance in my voice because he frowns.

"Council get you on your day off?" He asks knowingly.

"Yeah, it was just a damn drug deal." I say with a growl and he nods.

"Well enjoy the rest of your day, we'll take it from here." He says as an Asari officer walks over with her Turian colleague. I hand over both of my suspects and I get a nod from the Turian.

"I'll certainly try, thanks David!" I call out as I leave.

I exit and see Sahna's car parked just outside the doorway. I walk over and she rolls the window down.

"Do you want a ride back?" She asks with a smirk.

"That'd be great, I don't really feel like taking public transport today." I say with a badly suppressed groan.

"That's just because you're terrible with people." She jokes as I climb into the seat next to her.

"Hey, that's not true, I'm quite the people person." I fire back with a chuckle and she laughs.

"It doesn't count when you can only count seven people you've had a decent conversation with." She retorts and my mandibles flare from laughter.

"Define decent conversation! I talk to plenty of people." I reply and she shakes her head.

"Something not work related." She deadpans and I stop for a moment...the vehicle sets on the ground, we had finally made it back to my apartment.

"Touche, enjoy the rest of your day off, they'll probably call us in tomorrow." I say, chuckling darkly at the last part.

"Don't remind me...see you later Jurron." She says and smiles, before I exit.

I immediately start walking as her vehicle lifts off of the ground again. I enter the apartment complex and see that Markus wasn't at the desk at the moment. That was odd because he was always here, especially considering it's only midday. I climb up the stairs, not paying it too much mind; Markus probably went to the store to get something.

I use my Omni-Tool to open my room, I walk inside and nothing seems out of the ordinary...then I hear a doorstep behind me. I spin around and see a Batarian holding a combat knife; I quickly grab the enemy's knife hand as he swings at me with the bladed weapon. I twist his hand until I hear a pop and he drops the knife with an agonising scream. I sweep his legs out from underneath him with a kick and quickly whip out my handgun, finishing him with two shots to the head.

The rattle of more gunfire resonates in my ears and I dive behind my kitchen counter top. Three men dressed in jet black armour with no markings storm through. I take out my shotgun, replacing my handgun. I charge at them, multiple shots bounce off of my shields. I pump a shot into the chest of the closest one and he falls like a log; the second tries to rush at me, however I hit him around the helmet with my weapon and empty a shot into his head, removing it from his body. The last one, who upon closer inspection had red trims on his armour, flared blue and before I know it I am thrown across my room onto my dining table. It breaks under my weight and I feel pain run up my back. I get up off the floor, he tries to use another biotic attack but I fire three shots from my shotgun into his chest and he drops to the floor, dead.

I pant heavily as the adrenaline rush begins too subside, I lean down with my hands on my knees. I should've eaten more this morning. I walk over to the man I had just killed and search his body, patting him down, but I find nothing; his Omni-Tool was next. I hack into it and scan over his most recent messages.

"Hmm, an email from someone called Khan. The target is becoming a nuisance, he has busted one of our operations, and kills one of our best operatives...take him out, by any means necessary. Fuck me..." I mutter to myself, I never thought I would be the victim of an assassination attempt.

It looks like the operation we busted today was more serious than I thought. I should call Sahna.

I press several buttons in quick succession and call my partner. After several rings I get an answer.

"What is it now Jurron, you didn't just call me to confess your love did you?" Sahna groans sarcastically.

"Not quite. I was just ambushed by four unknown men in my apartment. They were ordered by someone called Khan to kill me. Apparently I killed one of his best men, and that drug deal today, Khan was behind it." I explain, I hear her sigh on the other end.

"Okay, then it's not safe for you to stay at your place. Get out of there and meet me at the C-Sec academy." She says and I can hear a tone of voice she never uses, it was worry.

"Okay, I'll get down there right now, I'll meet you there." I say, cutting off the call.

I suddenly hear a strange sound...a beeping, I open my closet and see a device staring me in the face. It was a bomb with a complex array of dummy wires and a timer. Fuck! Thirty seconds! I know I don't have enough time to disarm it, so I bolt out of the room and down the stairs, my heart pounds like a war drum against my chest, I clear the last step, I hear a loud whine, and I am thrown forward, a loud bang rings out in my ears. I hit the ground and my vision starts to fade, I let one last gasp of air out as the darkness engulfs me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: And there we have it, the intro, I am accepting OC characters for Spectres and C-Sec Officers. Tell me what you think, your reviews are greatly appreciated, have a great day. Peace!<strong>


	2. Contacts

A dull beeping disturbs me from my restless sleep. I open my eyes just a crack, my vision is slightly blurred, I must've been out cold for a while...but what even happened? Oh...That's right, a bomb exploded in my apartment. The Council is just going to love this. I hear muffled voices near me and I can't make out what they're saying. I lay still for a few more moments and my senses become a little more clear.

"How is he?" The first voice, a female asked.

"He should be fine, we didn't have to remove any debris because his armour took the impact, although if he wasn't wearing it, he would be dead." A man with a deep voice replys.

"We got lucky then, will he be able to leave by the end of the day? We have a meeting with the Council." The woman explains and I hear a hum.

"He won't be in combat for a while, but he should be able to meet them without any trouble." He says and my vision reappears.

I see the doctor is a Human and the woman who came to see me was Sahna, I chuckle lightly and they turn to me. Probably surprised that I'm awake.

"Good luck trying to keep me out of combat, let's get out of here." I confidently say as I sit up in the bed.

"Normally you would need to be processed and let out later, but I see that you Spectres are busy. There is a changing room to your right where your partner has put your things."

"Thank you doctor. Jurron, I'll wait by the reception desk while you get ready." She says and I nod as she walks out. The doctor follows soon after.

I practically throw myself out of the bed and then walk into the changing room. The doctor was right, my stuff is sat on a table in the room. However, I see something that isn't mine on there, it was a Turian version of the Kuwashii Visor, it had a red eyepiece. It also had a note attached to it. I pick it up and read it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dear Jurron.<strong>

**I know you're in the hospital right now so I decided to get you a little something. Remember how you always said you were going to get a visor, then forgot about it? I decided to get you one. Get well soon partner.**

**-Sahna.**

* * *

><p>Huh...I wasn't expecting that.<p>

I quickly put on my armour, along with my new visor. I found out it was already configured to me. I smile and equip my weapons, this is going to be bad. A meeting with the Council never goes well. Short-sighted bastards.

I walk out of the changing room and see a maid making the bed. What kind of damned hospital is this? I retain my curiosity, but leave the room. I find myself in a corridor that stretches left and right. I turn right after seeing a sign that tells me the location of the reception.

I arrive at the Reception area, and I see Sahna waiting for me. She is drinking a cup of coffee, and looks up at me. She smiles as I walk over.

"So, what's this meeting about?" I ask and she stops for a moment.

"The Council want to talk to you about what you found at the scene and where to go from here." She replays, she frowns and looks at me. "So how are you feeling?" She asks.

"Just lovely, nearly being blown to pieces is quite a pleasant experience." I mutter sarcastically and she laughs.

"At least you're not dead. These people seem well organised, and capable." She responds with a grim expression.

"I'll say." I whisper to myself. Rolling my shoulder to release built up tension as a series of popping and clicking sounds.

"Have you heard the news?" She asks curiously.

"Considering my comatose state, probably not." I respond bluntly, she shakes her head.

"There's been rumours that the Agency have recently conducted a large scale assault on Cerberus." She explains, and I am instantly lost.

"Who are The Agency?" I say and her expression is one of shock.

"Really? Well, only the Highest ranked Spectres know the true identities of the leaders. However, The Agency are a Private Military Corporation that fight for 'the good of the galaxy', they have soldiers and fleets that could easily rival the Council races, their technology is even more advanced than the Salarians. The Council see them as a threat, as a result they are constantly trying to bring them under their fold." She explains, and I'm amazed.

"They sound dangerous, they fight for their highest bidder?" I ask carefully, but she shakes her head.

"They claim that they don't take payments, they fight for what they believe to be worth it." She says and I sigh.

"They sound like a powerful ally, but a dangerous enemy. Do you think they have a connection to Khan? I ask and she seems tired of my questions.

"It's possible, but the Assasins weren't Agency. They never miss their target." She mutters darkly, I am stunned that these people are so powerful.

"One last thing, is there only one leader?" I finish.

"There's three, they are usually referred to as the Agency Triad." She answers. This effectively ends our conversation.

Suddenly, my Omni-Tool beeps and I see a message appear on my screen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jurron<strong>

**I understand that you are after the criminal warlord known as Khan. Me and my men are also trying to get rid of him, he is sourcing information to our enemies. If you want to learn more, and figure out where his safe house is located then meet at the provided co-ordinates after your meeting with the Council.**

**-Kestrel**

**/Attachment: /**

* * *

><p>I continue walking with Sahna, eventually we reach the elevator.<p>

"By the way, expect them to talk down to you." Sahna whispers and I roll my eyes.

"Great..." I drawl out and it goes silent again.

The lift reaches the Council Chambers and I sigh, I've always hated politics, that's why I became a Spectre, we walk all the way to the end of the room and I see them. They are all stood, raised slightly above us, as if to diminish our importance. Councillor Tevos speaks first.

"Spectre T'lari, Spectre Titus. I'm pleased that you could attend this meeting." Her words are soft, but I doubt she means it.

"Can you now please tell us how the hell an entire apartment building was destroyed and why 37 people are dead?" Councillor Sparatus yells and I groan.

"I'm certain everything was in Sahna's report." I say calmly and the Councillor Valern speaks up.

"True, but we want to hear it from you. That way we can establish the severity of the situation and how to respond." He says rapidly.

"Okay. After I had dropped the suspects of the drug deal off at the C-Sec academy, Sahna took me home. When I entered my apartment, I was attacked by a hitman squad and a Batarian Assassin. I killed them, and searched there bodies. I found a hit order, saying I had messed with Khan too much. Then I found the bomb. There wasn't enough time to disarm it, now we're here." I quickly recount and the Council all look indifferent.

"I think it would be best if Jurron and I attempt to apprehend Khan." Sahna states.

"No. It is obvious from Spectre Titus' track record, that he cannot be trusted." Sparatus says, I instantly know why.

"It's just because I was a Cabal, isn't it Sparatus? You don't trust us. You were the only one opposed to me becoming a Spectre." I accuse and he is about to yell, however Councillor Tevos stops him.

"Enough, both of you. I think we can trust Jurron to hunt this 'Khan', even more so with Spectre T'lari tutoring him. I'm certainly in favour of this." She says, and for once I liked her. She had confidence in my abilities.

"As am I." Valern deadpans, I can see Sahna smirking.

"We should be going then, we must start our investigation immediately Councillors." Sahna states calmly and they talk amongst themselves for a moment, before turning back to us.

"Very well, good luck on your investigation Spectres." Tevos finishes and they walk out of the room.

Sahna and I begin to walk back to the elevator, and she is still wearing the same grin from earlier.

"Jurron, we should probably go back to the C-Sec academy. They may have our suspects ready for interrogation." She suggests and I shake my head.

"You do that. I have a lead that I need to follow up on, but I need to go alone." I say and she hesitates.

"Fine, but call me if you get into trouble." She sighs and I nod reluctantly.

"Will do." I say and the elevator arrives. Sahna steps in and I call for a rapid transit vehicle from a nearby service terminal.

It arrives a minute later. I sit inside and engage the auto-pilot, I then input the co-ordinates that I got from 'Kestrel'. Eventually the vehicle moves, and starts to fly me to my destination. I am there within five minutes. I step out of the car and look around.

I am in the slums of Zakera Ward once again. Luckily for me, the vehicle dropped me off right in front of the building. I suddenly feel uneasy and my chest begins to tighten, almost as if it were in a vice. I walk up to the building and drew my handgun. I lean up against the wall and see that the door is locked. I open my Omni-Tool and run the hack program.

Eventually the door opens and I slowly enter. I walk up a flight of stairs, I hear voices coming from the door in front of me.

"Cerberus are being dwindled down to nothing, we should have them out of the way soon." The deep voice of a man spoke.

I kick down the wooden door and storm in with my weapon raised. A figure with a special ops suit, with no markings and a red visor quickly seat a my hand, and my gun flies into the stairwell. I throw a punch at the large human but he sees it coming and grabs my hand, I see it as an opportunity to close the distance and elbow him in the face. I move to attack, however suddenly, I am lifted off of the ground and thrown over his shoulder, and into the floor. I feel the cold steel of a knife at my throat.

"Relax you two. Tank, he's the one investigating Khan. Let him up." The man in the corner of the room says. He is wearing the same suit, but with a green visor. I stand up and give 'Tank' a glare. The man has what Humans call, a British accent.

"Forgive our associate, he becomes overzealous at times." The third man mentions.

"Hey, it's not the worst thing you've seen me doing." Tank responds.

"Razor is right. I am Kestrel, we are the Triad of the Agency. I understand you were victim of an assassination attempt by Khan." Kestrel says, I am shocked that I am talking face to face with these people, I thought they would let their henchmen do the work.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." I respond.

"Straight to business, I like it." He chuckles. "To be quite frank, Khan has been a massive pain in my arse for months. I don't want to spend my resources perusing small time criminals." He explains.

"He doesn't seem very small time. Where do I fit in with this?" I ask with a shrug.

"Well, you're a Spectre. A deniable asset. I can allow you to take down Khan, nobody knows of my involvement, you get the glory...we both win." He says in an unusually happy voice.

"What makes you think I'll agree?" I ask, with slight anger.

"Oh come now, you're a Spectre. Your people do anything to get the job done. One of your colleagues works for the Shadow Broker. Also I have specific...information." He explains, I can't fault his argument.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I enquire carefully, I could almost hear his grin.

"I'm not as ill prepared as the Alliance. My men and contractors are valued. We have the locations of three safe houses known to contain his highest ranking Lieutenants, you will receive every bit of information about them. I will also pay you a premium contractors fee."

"Okay, I'm in. What's that fee?" I ask , more out of curiosity.

"You will receive around 750,000 credits if you complete this job. With a kill bonus on Khan of a further 500,000 payment." He says, I am stunned. He's talking about that much money like it's nothing.

"Final question, why do you want this guy dead so badly?" I say and he groans.

"The bastard has been releasing details of ours to Cerberus, which has got many of our men killed. I've lost some good men, but apparently I'm not allowed to go find him." Tank says with some hints of annoyance, as he leans against the wall knife still in hand.

"Look what happened to Hetiot Prime, when you chased the that Cerberus Fleet down." Razor replied and shook his head.

"The point is, we like to keep our dealings discreet and deniable." Kestrel says and gestures to the door with his arm. "Now go, you have a job to do Jurron." He finishes and I nod before walking out, I pick up my handgun from the doorway and walk down the stairwell.

These people seemed to be dangerous, but idealistic. They are fighting a group who want their race to be dominant. Kestrel seemed like the calm deal maker. He had an odd charisma about him, he seemed likeable and pleasant but also gave the impression of a very intimidating man. Tank was just the muscle, the shock and awe factor. Razor seemed to be a less threatening version of Kestrel.

I exit the building and my Omni-Tool beeps, I see that I have a message from Kestrel with the locations of several safe houses. I look at the first one.

* * *

><p><strong>5639- Shanlah Way<strong>

**Khans Third Man, Davide Le Fondre is located here. The location is a factory that is profiting from slave labour right under the Council's nose. They are also manufacturing illegal firearms.**

**It is likely they will take hostages. They are packing cheap low quality weapons, resistance will be around 20-30 thugs.**

**Recommended action: Get a C-Sec Central Operations team to support the raid. Kill all the grunts before they have a chance to take hostages (Advising Stealth Entry), then arrest Le Fondre and get him to spill all his contacts so more arrests can be made.**

**-Kestrel**

* * *

><p>This guy, Kestrel. He seemed to know his stuff. It looks like he's been working in these kinds of situations many times before. I wonder if he was Alliance...thinking about it, he did make a comparison between the Alliance and the Agency; it seemed to come from experience.<p>

He got me a lead, that's all that matters.

Now I know how I will do this.

I hit the contacts button on my Omni-Tool and begin to make a call...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, Art here bringing you the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I am still accepting OC's as C-Sec Officers, Central Operations Officers or Spectres. If you enjoyed please leave a review and favourite, it would be much appreciated. Until next time.<strong>

**Peace!**


End file.
